


I Think We Need To Think About Our Future:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rest/Resting, Retirement, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sunsets, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny have a heart to heart after their latest case, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 1





	I Think We Need To Think About Our Future:

*Summary: Steve & Danny have a heart to heart after their latest case, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was glad that his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, was listening to him about resting, & not overdo it. The last case took a lot of them, & they were glad that it was done, & over with, & they made it out alive. The Blond went over to him with a bottle of water, & said this to him.

“You doing okay over there, Babe ?”, “I am feeling a little bit better, Danno”, The Former Seal answered honestly. Danny fussed over him, & he made sure that he had everything that he needs. He told the Five-O Commander, “Just think before you leap next time”, Steve promised him right then, & there, as he accepts the drink.

They were watching the sunset, & it was amazing to them, It was still the most amazing thing about Hawaii to them. It was exactly perfect way to end the night, Steve wanted to tell Danny something, But, He has to figure way to approach him about it. The Hunky Man knew that he could talk to the loudmouth detective about anything, & everything without fear. That was the perfect part of their relationship, & they both loved it that way.

They were in their chairs, The Dark-Haired Man took a deep breath, & said to him, “Danno, What do you think about us retiring when the time comes, I think we need to think about our future”, He was worried about his lover’s reaction. Danny smiled, & said, “I’ll be ready, whenever you are”, & they kissed, & continued to relax. They held hands, while they are enjoying their night.

The End.


End file.
